


Longing

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: "So, who do you like?" He asks, throwing his arms around her shoulders."No one." Sheena says as she pulls away.





	Longing

There’s something about her that Zelos can’t put his finger on, something about her eyes. No, wait, her smile. Or maybe it’s her laugh. It could very well be everything about her, but Zelos doesn’t know. Oh no, she leaves him puzzled and trying to fit the pieces together but none of them fit. But if there’s one thing about her that Zelos knows, it’s that she puts him at ease. Yes, it would be easy for him to say that he likes Sheena Fujibayashi.

 

He’s known this for a very long time now, but it’s better not to say anything. Zelos wouldn’t want to ruin what they have, because he likes how it is. If he confesses, he might not be able to handle her response regardless.

 

So he settles. He settles for what they have, despite the ache in his heart and the knots in his stomach. Zelos ignores the way his heart flutters when her skin brushes against his, lingering longer than it should, and he pretends it doesn’t hurt when other men flirt with her. Yet, Sheena never seems to notice how other men like her.

 

“So,” Zelos says one day as he throws his arm around Sheena’s shoulders.

 

Sheena immediately pulls away. “So, what?”

 

“Who do you like?” Zelos waggles his brows at her.

 

“Ugh, no one.” Sheena goes back to what she was doing.

 

“Is it Lloyd? I won’t tell bud about your undying love for him!” Zelos’ voice is playful, loud but not enough to gain attention.

 

“No.”

 

Zelos fakes a gasp. “Regal, then.”

 

Sheena stares at him for awhile, dark eyes transfixed. “God,  _ no. _ ”

 

“It’s Raine. I knew it. Don’t worry!” He dramatically throws his arms in the air. “I still love and accept you.”

 

“Goddess, Zelos, I don’t like Raine.” Sheena is smiling though. She’s somehow finding this amusing. Zelos knows that she won’t tell him if she likes anyone. “But good to know.”

 

“Is it me?” Zelos winks. “You wanna get married to me, don’t you?”

 

Sheena hesitates for a moment, and this doesn’t go unnoticed by Zelos. Nothing ever goes unnoticed by him. Her face is red. “No, you idiot!” She finally says. “Now go away, I’m busy.”

 

Zelos purses his lips together, and walks away. Somehow there’s a slight chance that  _ maybe  _ she likes him back.

 

But for now, Zelos decides he’ll wait and see. After all, he likes what they have now.


End file.
